Судзумура Кэнъити
— мужчина-сэйю из Осаки, в настоящее время работает с «Arts Vision». Его дебют на телевидении состоялся в аниме «Macross 7». В нем он озвучивал Морли. Он также друг сэйю Такахаси Хирохи. 8 августа 2011 года сочетался браком с Мааей Сакамото. Голосовые роли Ведущие роли выделены полужирным Аниме * Avenger (Тео) * Ashita no Nadja (Леонардо Кардиналэ) * Astro Boy (Юкио Нисино) * Atashin'chi (Мидзусима) * Magical☆Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (Banker B) * Ichigo 100% (Юмпэй Манака) * Клинок ведьм (аниме и манга) (Хироки Сэгава) * Starry Sky (Цубаса Амаха) * X (Камуи Сиро) * Ouran High School Host Club (Хикару Хитатин) * Please Twins! (Косэй Симадзаки) * Steam Detectives (Лаборер, Нарутаки) * Alice Academy (Рэй Мори) * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (Chief brewer) * Gad Guard (Хадзики Санада) * Kaleido Star (Дио) * Kare Kano (Cousin B) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Синн Асука) * Captain Tsubasa (2001-02) (Гэндзо Вакабаяси) * Galaxy Angel (Minister’s secretary Katō) * Gin Tama (Сого Окита) * Crayon Shin-chan (Наоки) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Мугио Рокухара) * Gokusen (Син Савада) * Kokoro Library (Аигамэ) * Cromartie High School (Макио Танака) * The Twelve Kingdoms (Ракусюн) * Bucky - The Incredible Kid (Майт, Раммару) * Revolutionary Girl Utena (Young pupil) * Shounen Onmyouji (Судзаку) * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend (Сики Тоно) * Android Kikaida (Mujician) * Gals! (Юя Асо) * Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Аюму Наруми) * Saint Beast (Фугэ но Мая) * Detective School Q (Камиути) * Chibi Maruko-chan (Ямагути) * Gravion (Эйдзи Сигурэ) * Gravion Zwei (Эйдзи Сигурэ) * D.Gray-man (Лави) * Digimon Frontier (Коити Кимура, Duskmon, JagerLoewemon, Velgemon) * TokkoTokko (Раммару Синдо) * Dragon Drive (Хикару) * Trinity Blood (Дитрих фон Лоенгрин) * Nanaka 6/17 (Нэндзи Нагихара) * Nintama Rantarou (Сэйхати) * Noein (Атори) * Babel II (Коити Камия) * Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go MAX (Сакё Мадзима) * Beyblade (Фудзи, Стив, Бартоломей) * PaRappa Rappa (Мэтт) * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Юки Кагоми, Юя Киба) * Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora (Юити Эдзаки) * Peach Girl (Kiley Okayasu) * Hikaru no Go (Синъитиро Исуми) * Bokurano (Хироюки Хатагай) * Покемон (Хисаси, Сайга, Тико) * Pokémon Advanced Generation (Катинуки Рюхэй) * Boys Be... (Кёити Кандзаки) * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen (Pupil) * Macross 7 (Морли) (дебют) * Mizuiro Jidai (Харухико Сибасаки) * Divergence Eve (Nodera, Lieutenant Azevedo, Operator) * Descendants of Darkness (Ямасита) * UFO Princess Valkyrie (Кадзуто Токино) * Uta no Prince-sama (Масато Хадзирикава) * Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate (Якумо Мори) * Brothers Conflict (Цубаки Асахина) * Наруто: Ураганные Хроники (Утаката — Дзинтюрики Сайкэна (шестихвостого); Тёмэй (семихвостый)) * Fairy Tail (Роуг Тени) Другие роли * Gippal iв Final Fantasy X-2 * Shin Kudo в Macross Zero * Зак (Final Fantasy VII) в «Final Fantasy VII: Last Order», «Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children», «Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII» * Demyx в «Kingdom Hearts II» * Leo Stenbuck в Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner * Alvaro Garay в серии игр PSP и Drama CD Wand of Fortune * Rudy Roughnight в Wild Arms: Alter Code F (Japanese version only) * Senel Coolidge в Tales of Legendia * Darc в Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits * Taki Shunsuke в Gakuen Heaven * Wataru Fujii в Only the Ring Finger Knows (Drama CD) * Atsuro Kiryuu в «Kaikan Phrase» * Hitachiin twins в Ouran High School Host Club (Drama CD. In the early CDs, he voiced Kaoru; after the TV anime was released, he reprises his role as Hikaru in the newer CDs.) * Kamen rider Den-o as Ryuutaros Интересные факты * Ему нравится лето и он не любит зиму. * Он часть дуэта сэйю «R-16» вместе с Сакураи Такахиро. * Он также хороший друг сэйю Хоси Соитиро; в радиопостановке «Ouran»'а, Соитиро озвучивал персонажа Кэнъити (Каору), когда сам Кэнъити — брата-близнеца (Хикару). Забавно, в Gundam Seed Destiny, они озвучивали врагов: Соитиро — Киру Ямато, а Кэнъити — Синна Асуку. * Он озвучивал одного из братьев-близнецов в трех аниме: ** Ouran High School Host Club ** Digimon Frontier ** Brothers Conflict Примечания Ссылки * Кэнъити Судзумура на Anime NFO *